Querido Yo
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Cuando a las 2pNaciones se les da la oportunidad de mandar cartas a las naciones normales ¿Qué sucederá? T por el lenguaje de algunas naciones.
1. Italia del norte

¡Hola! Sí, sé que debería estar haciendo muchas otras cosas antes que ponerme a escribir otro fanfic, pero no pude resistirme. Creo que el resumen es bastante explícito, las naciones 2p les envían carta a las naciones normales. El primero de todos será 2pItalia.

Querido (¿Quién inventó estás fórmulas? Nadie va por ahí diciendo querido, a quien se le ocurrió era un asocial que no salía de casa... Cuanto antes acabe esto, antes podré irme.) Italia del norte:

Supongo que sabrás quien soy. Tu increíble y me da vergüenza decirlo, otra identidad ¿cómo puedes ser tan... tan... infantil (Lutz dice que no use palabras mayores contigo. No vaya a ser que te traumatice. Como si me importase eso.)? Claro, estoy seguro de que los italianos siempre quisieron estar representados por un subnormal (Por si no lo has pillado, que es lo que ha sucedido, es sarcasmo). MADURA. No eres un preescolar. Eres una nación y estás consiguiendo que seamos el hazmerreír de todas las otras naciones y me encargaría una por una de ellas, pero para mi mala suerte, no las puedo matar. No vaya a ser que provoqué un accidente internacional blablablá... guerra... repercusiones... etc. Solo sé un poco menos tú y más yo.

Eso sí, en cuestión de hermanos te tocó la lotería ¿Crees que podríamos cambiarlos? Necesitamos sangre mafiosa por aquí (Y alguien que entienda el término espacio personal y que no me importa si este color no combina con mis ojos).

Lo único en lo que realmente me has dejado impresionado es como consigues meterte en la cama de Alemania sin que te eche de una patada (O con un arma apuntándote a las joyas de las familias. Si no entiendes el término, pregúntaselo a tu Alemania, será divertido verle la cara) ¿Cómo cojones lo has conseguido? Yo llevo años intentándolo. Aunque por supuesto, yo usaría esas horas tan lucrativas para realizar otras acciones antes que dormir (Dime, por amor de Dios, que al menos te han explicado de donde vienen los bebes. No soportaría las burlas de los demás si supiesen que no lo sabes.) Eso, y la facilidad con la que te saltas las leyes de la física ¡con esas habilidades podemos ganar la guerra! Usa esas habilidades y patéale el culo a todos esos que me quitan tiempo con Lutz (Y con su hermoso trasero, pero eso no viene al caso)

Sinceramente

Luciano Vargas (Italia del Norte)

PD: Afila el extremo de tu bandera blanca ¡Así será mucho más efectiva!

.

.

.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Divertido, extraño... me he pasado con el personaje... Me encantaría saberlo. Y sobre todo ¿A quién queréis para que sea el próximo que mande una carta? Sería agradable saberlo.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^


	2. Italia del sur, Romano

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lo primero de todo agradecerle a todos los que han mandado review, dado a favoritos o a seguir ¡Nunca pensé que habría tantos!

Por los votos, ganó nuestro gurú de la moda... ¡Romano! Y como siempre, contestación a los review:

-Michelle: Espera, que te ayudo a levantarte... Jajaja el trasero de Ludwig corre peligro con Italia cerca... XD

-Kaubeli: No te preocupes, el de Canadá aparecerá, igual que el de los demás :)

Disfruten del capítulo

.

.

.

Querido (Aunque no tan fashion) Lovi:

Estoy segurísimo que sabes quién soy, mi hermano envió una carta diciendo que os enviaríamos a todos cartas ¿No? Seguramente se le olvidó con todas sus ganas de sangre o ganas de que ese maldito macho patatas sin glamour... (Borra las imágenes, borra las imágenes. Piensa en el próximo desfile en Milán o la nueva colección de Giorgi Armani. Así es. Esa chaqueta que viste el otro día. Ya estoy mejor). Cómo sea, soy tu fabulosa otra personalidad. Ya sabes quién soy ¿No? ;)

Lo primerísimo de todo, tenemos que hablar súper seriamente de tu personalidad, ósea, el tipo tsundere que aleja a todos con insultos y patadas ya no se lleva. Un poco de glamour no te vendría mal, aprende de mí, soy un amor. Además quizás si dejas de lado esa actitud, por fin tu Toni se te declarará. No me digas que no quieres, soy tú ¿Recuerdas? Sé todo lo que piensas y golpearle no es una buena forma de demostrar amor.

Y la ropa, cuando la vi pensé que habías asaltado el armario de tu padre (Quitando la obviedad de que no tenemos padres) o aun peor, el armario de psicópata cejudo que piensa que se pueden conjuntar una pajarita azul celeste con una camisa rosa fosforescente, cuando lo vi me dañó la vista. Olvida lo anterior, nadie puede vestir peor que él.

Ir de compras no te va a asesinar de una forma horrible, no es como si hubiese patateros encargados de las tiendas preparados para hacerte comer sus horribles patatas (O ayudarte a elegir ropa, lo mismo vale) o Rusia escondido en una esquina ¿Quizás podríamos quedar un día para comprarte ropa que no parezca del armario de No-me-toques-o-te-clavo-un-cuchillo-en-el-ojo Luciano? No el tuyo, me refiero al mío. Tu hermano es adorable, como un peluche. Podrías aprender algo de él, así le gustarías más al mundo. Y no me digas que no, sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Intenta solo no golpear a los demás o insultarles (A no ser que sean algunos de los demás países, entonces te lo recomiendo). No solo hay que vestir bien, también hay que ser agradable. No hace falta que me digas gracias, es un placer guiar a alguien por el camino de la moda : )

Y por último, no trates tan mal a tu España, él solo te cuida ¡Hasta te abraza! Es como un gigantesco oso de peluche. No sé cómo no estás todo el día con él, con lo mucho que te quiere. A mi Andresín no le gustan los abrazos ¡Pero no le cambiaría por nada del mundo! ¡Es como un adorable y achuchable oso de peluche blandito gigantesco! ¡Es el mejor! Creo que después iré a visitarle.

Un gran beso y un súper abrazo

Flavio Vargas (Italia del Sur)

PD: Mándame una carta para concertar el día que quedaremos. Estoy súper emocionado ¡Tienes que mandármelo pronto!

.

.

.

Espero que os haya gustado, iré subiendo los capi dependiendo de los votos, es decir, si Inglaterra (Que fue el segundo por cierto) es el que tiene más votos, el capítulo será sobre él.

Y ya saben los review me hacen muy feliz ^^

Chao


	3. Inglaterra

¡Hola! Espero que están bien. ^^

El ganador de esta semana es... ¡2p Arthur!

Primero la respuesta al review:

tamy-chan, al final es el que querías ¡Espero que te guste!

Os espero abajo

.

.

.

My dear Arturín:

Esto encantado de poder escribirte; siento que te conozco de toda la vida, como si fueras un amigo de toda mi vida ¿Por qué somos amigos? ¿VERDAD? Claro que sí, sweetie, somos muy buenos amigos, ya que soy tú (Un poquitín distinto) ¡Eso es lo que nos hace tan especiales! Estoy seguro que tú sientes lo mismo.

Ahora que somos amigos, voy a ir a visitarte y no hagas caso de my sweetie, ellos se molestan por cualquier cosa. Fíjate que el otro día fui a visitarles a su casa y han mandado una orden de alejamiento contra mí. Puede que trepase por la valla que rodea sus casas o que entrase por la ventana, pero si no lo hiciese, no me abrirían (Algunas veces son muy malos, pero yo sé que también me quieren, solo les cuesta demostrarlo), incluso llevé mis cupcake con mi ingrediente especial, pero los tiraron a la basura alegando que eran venenosos según los análisis. Y es mentira, solo te ayudan a ver cosas mágicas. Yo los tomo y estoy perfectamente bien.

He visto que a ti tampoco te entienden en la cocina, no pueden ver lo bien que cocinamos. Cuando vaya haremos cupcake y scones, será maravilloso ¿A qué te gustará? Claro que te gustará, incluso te enseñaré mi ingrediente secreto.

¿Y cómo consigues que las hadas no te peguen? Yo no les caigo muy bien, y soy muy amable con ella, salvo a Chocolat Bunny, It's so sweet. ¡Lo llevaré conmigo cuando te visite! ¡Se hará muy amigo del tuyo!

Solo tienes una cosa mala, eres muy serio, sonríe más y sé más feliz ¡Cómo yo! (No hagas caso de que me llamen psicópata, mis dos pequeñines y Francis no dicen lo que piensan.) ¡Te ayudaré a lograrlo! ¡Te voy a regalar uno de mis chalecos rosas! ¡Parecerás más animado! Te VA a encantar, no como a ese país que se cree el país de la moda porque tiene Milán. Entre nosotros, su ropa si es horrible.

Estaré dentro de unos días allí~

Bye-Bye sweetie~

Oliver Kirkland (Tú puedes llamarme Oli. Los amigos se ponen motes. Tengo que buscar uno para ti)

PD: No cierres la puerta como los demás, No me gustaría... Pero sé que no lo harás.

.

.

.

¿Qué les ha parecido? De lo único que no estoy segura es de si las criaturas mágicas le golpean, pero estoy convencida de que sí.

Como ya saben estaría encantada de oír sus opiniones,

Chao~


	4. Canadá

¡Hola! Espero que todos estén bien... ^^ Y gracias a todos los que le han dado a favoritos, review o seguir ¡Llevamos 25 review! ¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Todos vosotros me hacéis muy feliz! ^^ Esta carita lo indica ;)

Review:

tamy-chan: Si yo fuera Iggy, huiría del país...

kaubeli: Creo que todos pensamos que es marihuana... Eso explicaría varias cosas...

Y por fin el capi... Esta vez toca a... a... bueno, ya lo sabréis...

.

.

.

Querido Canadá:

Ni siquiera sé por qué envío esto, ni me importas ni me importa lo que pienses de mí, pero en fin... Solo por no aguantar a otras naciones... Soy el Canadá de otro mundo.

Y tras presentarme ¿Me puedes explicar por qué cuesta tanto localizar tu dirección? ¡Cinco veces me han reenviaron la carta diciendo que no existía! ¡Cinco veces! ¿Dónde vives? ¿En otro planeta? ¿En el polo norte? ¡No! ¡En la misma dirección que yo pero en tu mundo! ¡Pero simplemente no la reconocían! ¿Qué sucede con tu código postal?

Al principio me enfadé, pero tras ver cómo se comportan contigo no me extraña. Tu vida parece una parodia mala de "¿Dónde está Wally?". Peor. Al menos a él le buscan. Hasta esos descerebrados se creyeron que un niño eras tú ¡No puedes permitir eso! No creas que me importas, solamente no quiero que crean que Canadá no existe. Somos igual de grandes que ese idiota que la genética dice que es mi hermano. Solo tenemos que recordarles quien eres.

Pensándolo bien, quizás esa invisibilidad tenga una ventaja. Siempre te dejan en paz y no tienes que escuchar las interminables reuniones en las que no se consigue nada, te puedes escapar cuando quieras. Además, si alguien nos declara la guerra, puede que disparen al idiota No-te-hablo-porque-no-juegas-conmigo-al-béisbol. Así nos libraríamos de él y de nuestro enemigo. Qué pena que no exista nadie así...

De todos modos, preferirás que te vean. Y para ello te voy a dar una serie de consejos:

No dejes que olviden, cada vez que lo hagan golpéales, sé que no harás algo así que recuérdaselo de la forma que quieras, lo que importa es que no se olviden.

Parece más amenazante, eso no te sirve de mucho, eres tranquilo y no lo harás, pero de ese modo no se atreverán a dejarte de lado, créeme, lo sé. Aunque yo prefiera que me dejen en paz. Pero en fin, no se puede tener todo.

Habla con los demás. Sé que es aburrido y la mayoría no tiene nada bueno que decir, pero se acordarán de ti.

Esto es lo único que se me ocurre. Y te repito que no me importa, no sobreentiendas; pero no me gusta ver cómo te olvidan.

Adiós. Y no, no iré a verte. No soy cómo las demás naciones que parecen que odian este mundo y deben ir a joder la vida de otros. Pero si algún día voy, invítame a una copa.

PD: Si alguien se vuelve a olvidar de quién eres, mándame una carta. Te aseguro que nunca se le volverá a olvidar.

.

.

.

Según la wiki 2p Canadá no le importa lo que digan los demás, pero es muy protector con su 1p...

Y como siempre me encantaría leer sus increíbles review.

Chao ^^


	5. Alemania

¡Hola a todos! Esta semana toca... a ¡Alemania!

Al final he decidido que pondré los nombres de 2p, aunque si no encuentro el de alguno, simplemente pondré el 1p. A no ser que alguien sepa el de 2p

Review:

Kaubeli: Creo que mandaste dos review, pero de todos modos contesto a ambas. En realidad, muchos 2p hablan con su 1p. Tampoco es tan raro. Las cartas de todos los personajes llegarán a su tiempo...

Tamy-chan: Su actitud de paso de todo, pero protejo a mi 1p es tan adfadadafdfdk

Kaubeli (2): Él no le protege, solo le ayuda, lucha contra todo aquel que le olvida... Sí, es protección XD

.

.

.

Carta dirigida a Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Estoy seguro que tras la carta de Luciano, sabrás que cada uno mandará una carta a su correspondiente contrario. Y tras ser acordado (O gritado) por la mayoría en la reunión, te envio esta carta.

Principalmente he de disculparme por las amenazas de Italia, puedo prometer que no las cumplirá. Impediré que lo haga, me niego a tener que resolver un conflicto entre mundos porque le ha apetecido matar gente. Si quiere matar a alguien que lo haga aquí. También por las palabras que escribirá mi bruder, aunque todavía no lo habrá hecho; hoy es el día de algún santo importante (Como todos los días según él) y estará rezando en la capilla que tiene montada en su habitación rezando por su alma y por el alma de todos nosotros que somos unos pecadores... Aunque debo decir que prefiero mi versión de nuestro hermano, el tuyo debe ser como cuidar a un niño pequeño las 24 horas del día. Un niño mayor que tú, que puede beber, meterse en problemas de orden internacional e ir a la cárcel para que le recojas. Prefiero no tener que levantarme a las 3 de la mañana porque mi hermano está encarcelado. Pero a mí también acabarían despertándome a las 3, seguramente mi hermano para informarme que yacer (Palabra suya, no mía) junto a un hombre es cosa del diablo, que si la cerveza es cosa del diablo, que si los austriacos y húngaros son cosa del diablo... Todo para él es cosa del diablo.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, en vez de un niño pequeño, dos. Aunque, claro, tiene que ser agradable estar dos minutos en la cama con alguien que no intenta violarte. Y ahora, aprovechando que estamos hablando de Italia, hay algunas cuantas cosas que deberías hacer que a mí Luciano no me dejaría o que intentaría hacer en mí** (Por la salud mental de todos vosotros y mía, he decidido no traducir la tres páginas con todas las fantasías de Alemania. Y estoy seguro de que entendéis perfectamente a que fantasías me refiero).**

Espero que la decimotercera la cumplas. No me digas que no te gustaría hacérselo a Italia. Sé perfectamente del porno que escondes. Te recuerdo que somos la misma persona. Hablando del porno, me resulta curioso que lo guardemos en el mismo sitio (O guardaba, hasta que Luciano las destruyó todas).

En general, no estás mal. No eres un inútil, luchas decentemente, te gusta la cerveza y el mismo porno que a mí. Podríamos hasta quedar algún día para emborracharnos. Quizás solo eres un poco blando, sé un poco más sádico en la guerra o en la vida en general. Con unas cuantas torturas más, todas las débiles naciones te tendrán algo más de miedo.

Lutz Beilschmidt

.

.

.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo a todos. Y no, me niego a traducir toda la carta. Hay cosas que es mejor no leer...

Como siempre ¡Review! Cada uno me hace muy feliz ^^

Chao


	6. Prusia

Muchísimas gracias por todos los review favoritos y seguidores. Nunca pensé que tendríamos ya 46 review ¿Podemos intentar llegar a 50? ¡ESO ME ENCANTARÍA! :3 Y este capítulo es el de... ¡Prusia!

La contestación a los review:

Guest: Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Ailobiu: El de España hay que escribirlo en un momento muy triste para que nos anime (Mas bien para que nos cortemos las venas)

Kaubeli: Si curioso le quieres llamar a tener un libro sobre lo que le gustaría hacerle a Italia en la cama...

Thenordic5: Acertaste de lleno ;)

.

.

.

Estimada Nación prusiana:

¡Qué dios te bendiga en este día del señor! Quizás desconozcas mi identidad, soy tu reflejo, Preußen. Pero no seré orgulloso denominándome por mi nombre de nación, llámame Gilen. Ese es mi nombre humano.

He estado observándote durante días, como un ángel de la guarda y no ha podido decepcionarme más tu vida llena de desenfrenos: Bebes hasta perder el conocimiento de una forma a la que no se podrían equiparar mi hermano, Polonia o Noruega; te he visto jugando con Francia y España, naciones que parecen no tomar nada en serio; no alejas a nuestro hermano de los peligros que envenenan el alma;... Con horror me di cuenta que cumples la mayor parte de los pecados capitales: Eres perezoso, tu hermano siempre está haciendo todo por ti; estás lleno de soberbia; deseas ser un país, envidia y avaricia, no molestes a los demás cuando están ocupados intentando buscar un camino para la salvación; la gula también se puede referir a la cerveza... Esto podría seguir indefinidamente. Y yo, como tu reflejo, no puedo permitir esto. Te devolveré a la senda de señor, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Sé que quieres volver a la buena senda, solo estás perdido y necesitas a alguien que te guíe (Yo no seré tu guía, eso sería muy orgulloso de mi parte, dejémoslo en tu acompañante) y yo, como buen samaritano, te ayudaré: Aléjate de esos demonios austriacos y húngaros, sobre todo de la húngara que es una viciosa empeñada en intentar seducirme con su endemoniado cuerpo (Yo nunca he caído en la tentación y nunca caeré. Señor, protégeme de ello), abandona tus bajos instintos, la cerveza y todo aquello que pueda alejarte del camino; la soberbia que ostentas con orgullo debes cambiarla por humildad... Te seguiré vigilando, avisándote cada vez que cometas una falta hasta que seas un buen cristiano. No me des las gracias, solo con ayudarte me conformo.

Cuando lleguemos a ese último paso nos pondremos como meta el de salvar a nuestros hermanos. Solo me veo incapaz de ello. Esa nación mediterránea que lleva en su seno a la santa sede y se autodenomina religiosa, no para de seducir a nuestros hermanos. Incluso les he visto yaciendo juntos; no solo durmiendo sino realizando actos impuros... Lutz me lo confirmó tranquilamente y una vez que entré por la noche... Me juré a mí mismo no volver a hablar de ello. No sé lo que hice mal en su educación para que saliese así: Bebe, se acuesta con un hombre, se niega a rezar conmigo (Solo le pido que lo haga una vez cada hora, tampoco pido tanto), lee porno... o leía, hasta que mis oraciones fueron escuchadas y Luciano, comportándose por primera vez como se debe, quemó esas satánicas revistas. Incluso decidí aliarme con él por esa vez e informarle de la tienda más cercana donde venden botellas de gasolina (Solo espero que no use esa información para sus malos actos. Su cara al quemarlo daba miedo. Mucho miedo.)

Tras salvar a nuestros hermanos, extenderemos la palabra del señor por todos los confines del mundo, a todos esos países herejes y convertiremos el mundo en un lugar mejor. El paraíso. Solo necesito tu ayuda. Olvida todo lo anterior, por un momento la arrogancia se ha apoderado de mí. Decir que podemos cambiar el mundo solo... Está mal. No he de ser tan orgulloso, debo irme a rezar para expiar mis pecados (Recordando mi capilla, Debes construir una en tu sótano, no entiendo a dónde vas a rezar si no tienes ninguna).

Te visitaré para observar más detenidamente tus progresos

Que Dios esté contigo

Gilen Beilschmidt, antigua región prusiana y gran maestre de la orden teutónica.

.

.

.

Lo primero de todo, no tengo nada contra la religión ¿OK? Solo pienso que este Prusia sería un loco de la religión que cree de forma idealista que cambiará a 1pPrusia (Es más probable que Alemania deje la cerveza o Italia la pasta)

Ya sabéis, lo de siempre, mandad un review. Siempre me animan y me dan una idea de que nación será la siguiente ^^

Chao^^


	7. España

¡Hola chic s! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana ^^ y que tengan unos buenos carnavales... Y lo primero... ¡Llegamos a más de 50 review! ¡Y a más de 10 review para este capítulo! No sabéis lo que eso significa para mí, esto hay que celebrarlo~

Respuesta a los review:

Mane: Yo tengo una parte de mi familia demasiado religiosa... Siempre acabamos discutiendo por lo de siempre. A la posdata 2, ya verás cuál es el último capítulo~

Kaubeli: A mi si me han hecho ir a la iglesia hasta hace un par de años que desistieron... Vieron que para estar con el móvil podía estar también en mi casa...

.

.

.

España:

Voy a dejarte algo claro, muy claro. Algo tan claro que hasta un país que parece incapaz de entender el ambiente como tú lo entenderá.

Si te acercas a menos de cinco kilómetros de MI FLAVIO, TE MATO. Sin dudarlo. ¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro o he de repetirlo?

Solo acércate y verás que yo no me ando con tonterías. Si tengo que matarte para que no te acerques a él lo haré, por mucho que hayan prohibido matar a ninguno de vosotros. Y tampoco le mandes cartas o intentes contactar con él de ninguna forma. Sé cómo eres con los hermanos Italia; Flavio está vedado para ti (No temo por Luciano. Él se puede cuidar solo sin ayuda. Seguramente serías tú el que necesitase ayuda). Por última vez te lo repito: NO TE ACERQUES A FLAVIO.

Tampoco quiero que tu Lovino se acerque al mío. Será una mala influencia para él y no voy a permitirlo. Tampoco dejaría que la mayor parte de mis naciones compañeras se acercasen a los de vuestro mundo, pero es su vida. Yo a veces miro un poco por Romano y alguno más. También te aviso de que no dejes a vuestro Italia cerca del nuestro. Es muy mala idea. Lo digo porque sé que Flavio vendría a mi casa llorando si su hermano acabase en la cárcel por romper la regla de no ir a vuestro mundo (Y corromper a otra nación). Conociendo a los demás estarán haciendo las maletas para ir corriendo a vuestro mundo en cuanto hayáis leído las cartas. Idiotas. Pero que hagan lo que quieran.

Mirando a las otras naciones de vuestro mundo, me he fijado que nuestros antiguos territorios, Holanda y Bélgica, son totalmente opuestos (Cualquiera aguanta a esa niña malcriada y a ese pesado cariñosón) y Flavio... también son diferentes, muy diferentes.

¿Y hay alguna razón para que sonrías todo el tiempo? Nuestra vida no ha sido alegre y lo único que haces es sonreír. Solo eso. No digo que no sonrías ¿Pero es la única cara que sabes mostrar? ¿También sonreíste cuando perdimos las colonias? ¿La guerra de la independencia? ¿La guerra civil? Espero que no porque empezaría a preocuparme (No lo haría). La vida no es para tomársela a broma. Es algo serio, hay que pensar antes de que actuar y actuar como se debe en cada momento. Sé más serio, demuestra que puedes ser la nación madura que se supone que representas. Tu nación en estos momentos necesita más una representación seria y menos camisetas con frases graciosas. Los contrarios de Francia y Prusia solo parecen animarte a ser un descerebrado, con los responsables que son ellos aquí.

He de dejarte ya, en unos minutos vendrá Flavio a darme todos los detalles (Aunque la me la sé de memoria) sobre la carta que le ha enviado a su contrario y que necesita hacer algo. Me acaba de avisar en un mensaje con un montón de signos raros.

Y recuerda NO TE ACERQUES A ROMANO

Andrés

.

.

.

Espero que os haya gustado a todos. Cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, decidla sin miedo. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión o como mejorar o quién debería ser la próxima nación

Por si alguien tiene dudas, Andrés es más deprimente y se supone que no se preocupa de los demás (Aunque en realidad si lo hace). Recalqué tantas veces lo de Flavio porque a España siempre le ponen que está obsesionado con los hermanos Italia. Es normal que se preocupe...

Los signos raros son los emoticonos que ponemos en los mensajes y que a veces te pierdes con tantos de ellos.

Lo que quería hacer Flavio lo recordaréis ¿No?

Hasta el próximo día, chao ^^


	8. Estados Unidos

¡Hola a todos! Alguno preguntaréis por qué he subido un capítulo si hoy no es Viernes (Sí, sé en que día vivo, a duras penas, pero sí). Os dije que iba a celebrar lo de los cincuenta review y que haya tenido diez review en un mismo capítulo (Ok, son cosas raras por las que celebrar, pero todos son felices). Como la semana pasada tenía demasiados exámenes no pude mandarlo antes, así que lo hago ahora ^^

Contestación a los review:

Guest: _Empático para lo que quiere, a su 1p le ha dejado muy claro lo que hará con él..._

Kaubeli: _Todos los Españas son celosos con su Romano. Pero 2p solo lo muestra si cree amenazado su territorio XD_

Aquí el capítulo del villano favorito de todos ¡2pUSA!

.

.

.

¡Hey, bola de sebo! Soy tu contrario. Soy tú, pero lo más distinto posible a ti, y menos mal que lo soy, gordito, alguien tiene que demostrar lo que vale USA (Y cuando digo demostrar me refiero en todos los aspectos, tú ya me entiendes).

Tío, solo sabes comer comida chatarra y decir estupideces. Además de ser el niño bueno de América ¿Eso es lo qué quieres ser? ¿Un héroe? Siento romperte el corazón (Estoy disfrutando mientras escribo esto. Nunca pensé que sentiría tanta satisfacción solo escribiéndote, sin golpearte. Puede que hasta lo de mandar cartas haya sido buena idea.), pero los héroes de los comic no existen. Si te comieses una hamburguesa radiactiva no conseguirías poderes, solo morirías entre horrible sufrimiento (Con una hamburguesa de tu amado McDonald también serviría, eso debe matar). Sería como comer la comida del loco de Iggy y tú no quieres eso. Esa muerte sí es horrible. Mataros con mi bate es más compasivo y YO no soy compasivo. Iggy no es un villano, es un puto psicópata...

A lo que iba, los héroes no existen, pero sí los villanos ¿Me has visto? Las tías se mueren por mí mientras tú eres el típico niño nerd que no se come un rosco. Damos más miedo y tenemos muchas más ventajas. Si fueras un villano, te olvidarías rápido de esa idiotez de ser un héroe. Créeme, me agradecerás que te abra los ojos. No eres el héroe de nadie, mientras que yo soy el malo para muchos. Solo mira las estadísticas, Relleno de grasa. Ellas hablan por sí solas.

También estás gordo, porkchop, ese último mote me ha gustado, te llamaré así desde ahora ¿Qué te parece, Porkchop? Ese podría ser tú nombre de superhéroe, te representa muy bien. Tus hamburguesas podrían ser las comidas que te dan fuerza, aunque comiendo esas cosas solo vas a conseguir colesterol en cantidades industriales y una visita al hospital. ¿Sabes lo que significa comida saludable? No, apostaría que no. Búscalo en Google, Porkchop. Yo soy vegano y es mucho mejor. Al menos no moriré de alguna enfermedad por la comida chatarra y yo no asesino animales como otros lo hacen ¿Dices que eres un héroe? Un héroe que se alimenta de animales indefensos... Eso parece más de un villano. ¿Qué diría Bambi si supiese que te comiste a su madre? Alguien aquí ha sido muy malo...

Te he mandado esta carta, además de para meterme contigo, para decirte que te quiero para la batalla definitiva contra los bastardos comunistas. En eso te apuntarás, vamos a enseñarles el poder de Estados Unidos y lo bien que se siente al atravesar su cráneo con mi bate, no puedo esperar para eso.

Si te rajas, iré a por ti y te mataré (Y me la suda lo que digan sobre no mataros). No sería nada personal, pero nadie me lleva la contraria. Y es para ganar a esos rojos ¿No me digas que no te interesa?

Allen F. Jones (La MEJOR representación de Estados Unidos)

PD: Ni Superman, Batman, Ironman, spiderman y todos los man que haya existen. Solo quería destrozarte tu última esperanza. Y acuérdate, te destrozaré como a tus ilusiones de niño pequeño si no aceptas.

.

.

.

Al contrario que su hermano, el 2p disfruta molestando a su 1p. "pork chop" significa chuleta de cerdo y según la wiki ese es el nombre con el que llama a su 1p. Que cariño le tiene...

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre mandad review para decirme vuestro opinión, dudas o lo que queráis... ¡Soy todo oídos! ^^

Chao~


	9. Francia

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana ^^

Lo primero y por qué me lo está diciendo más del cincuenta por ciento de los review. Sí, los últimos capítulos serán las reacciones de las naciones y alguno que otro enviará una carta de vuelta expresando su amor eterno (Mentira...). Todavía no sé si hacerlo por rondas o cuando finalice realmente. Pero tendrán sus reacciones, eso puedo asegurarlo.

Respuesta a los review:

Blanca: Espero que lo de arriba te haya servido ^^

Kaubeli: Es USA, no podemos esperar más... - -U

Carolina: Paciencia. Habrá, eso puedo asegurártelo ;)

.

.

.

Para Francis Bonnefoy:

Soy Francia. No el de tu mundo por supuesto. Soy de otra dimensión. Mi nombre es François, el mismo que el tuyo. Alguien no fue muy original cuando nos designaron los nombres. Ponerlos el mismo, pero con distinta caligrafía.

Si te lo estás preguntando, no, no somos iguales así que puedes ahorrarte cualquier intento extraño de seducirme para intentar acostarte conmigo. No funcionará. Ambos tenemos dos formas muy distintas de ver el sexo, yo necesito que alguien me guste realmente. No me acuesto con el primero que pasa. Tampoco admitiré quejas sobre mi atuendo, mis hábitos o sobre la cantidad de alcohol y cigarros que tomo al día. No sé por qué pongo esto, no es como si te fuese a decir donde vivo (Pero imagino que algún inconsciente o una nación para joder al resto os dirá la forma de llegar a nuestro mundo)

También podrías explicarme por qué tu pelo le salen brillos constantemente ¿Eres la cara de L'Oreal o qué?

Y de paso, sé que soy uno de los pocos países con dos dedos de frente y que se tomará en serio la prohibición de acercarnos a vosotros. No me importa la mayor parte de los países, pero si sucede algo eso significará más reuniones y odio escuchar las estupideces de más de uno. Diles al Angleterre y États-Unis de tu mundo que, por ninguna razón, se acerquen a los de mi mundo. Esto también vale para la mayor parte de las naciones de tu mundo. Si hay algo que somos es persistentes. Yo tengo varias órdenes de alejamiento (No a Allen, dudo que sepa dónde está Francia), alarmas y guardias de seguridad. Y de alguna forma, todavía consigue entrar. Nada parece disuadirlo. Merde psycho Angleterre

Al Prusia de tu mundo, dile que ya puede ir al baño sin sentirse observado. Andrés y yo hemos conseguido que Gilen deje de observar a vuestro Prusia las 24 horas del día. Le convencimos diciendo que dios sería el encargado de velar por el alma de vuestro Prusia. Tampoco irá a acosarle, le dijimos que Dios había prohibido que las naciones viajasen de un universo a otro (Ahora molestará a Alemania, pero que se joda. De alguna forma tengo que hacerle pagar lo de las dos guerras mundiales)

No tengo más que decirte. Y díselo a las demás naciones, no he perdido varios minutos de mi vida (Aunque no tenía nada mejor que hacer) escribiendo todo esto para países que no me importan para que tú no se lo digas (Solo podemos hablar con nuestro contrario, por eso te aviso a ti y no a alguien que se lo tomaría con más seriedad.)

François Bonnefoy,République française

.

.

.

El 2p Francia es difuso, no es como otros que su forma de ser está más o menos definida. Con él las opiniones le ponen de forma contraria. Ej: Unos piensan que solo estaría con alguien por amor y otros que tiene varias novi s a la vez. Incluso algunos dicen que odia todo lo referido al amor, sexo... Básicamente es bipolar o algo con lo distinto que lo hacen... - -U

Espero que les guste, manden un review diciendo quien le gustaría que fuese el próximo, dudas o fallos que haya cometido.

Chao ^^


	10. Russia

¡Hola chic s! Espero que todo ande bien ^^ En este capi toca a... ¡Rusia! Y quería pedirles si podríamos llegar a 100 review en este capi ¿Qué les parece? Eso me haría muy feliz ^^

Contestación a los review:

Kaubeli: No se olvidó de Canadá, pero al contrario que los otros 2p, 2p Canadá protege a su 1p. Es básicamente su mejor aliado ^^

Marisol: Claro, pero primero deberá ser el de Grecia. Es uno de los que tendrá más sentido si aparece primero el otro ^^

thenordic5: Cuando dije que podías mandar un review, no me refería a todos los que no pudiste mandar... - -U Pero todo o nada ¿No? XD Espero que te estén saliendo bien los exámenes (Sabes que no quiero menos de un 11 en historia ;P )

.

.

.

Para mi contrario, Ivan Braginsky:

Debo decir que estoy orgulloso de la nación como contrario que me ha tocado. Eres uno de los pocos que de verdad sabe luchar y que tortura sin sufrir un colapso mental. No obstante, tienes que comprender que no solo la tortura física basta, debes aprender a torturar en el plano psicológico. Ahí es donde más les afecta, donde quedan marcados de por vida. Una cicatriz mental, que no deja huella y que por ello es tan difícil que desaparezca. Sé que es hermoso el fluir de la sangre fuera del cuerpo o el crujido de un hueso al romperse por la presión ejercida en él; pero hay más cosas aparte de eso. Quizás el aura que consigues reunir (Por alguna razón soy incapaz de crearla. Yo podría enseñarte el complicado arte de la tortura psicológica y tú como crear un aura que aterre a los demás) pueda contar como tortura psicológica debido a cómo se comportan los demás países ante ella.

Tampoco llego a comprender por qué limpias con tanto ahínco tu bufanda cuando se mancha de sangre. Que todos vean el triunfo de tu esfuerzo al matar a tus enemigos no es motivo de ocultarlo, más bien es un aliciente y una forma de demostrar tu fuerza a tus enemigos. La mía ya es roja oscura, dudo que se pudiese quitar el color aunque lo intentase.

Sé que te sientes solo, pero la soledad es una buena compañera, no la temas. Te permite mantener la cabeza fría y serena y al contrario que las otras naciones, no molesta o te hiere. Aunque acechar a los otros para joderles un rato puede llegar a ser, como tú dices, divertido. Creo que tomaré la idea de disfrazarme de oso panda para asustar a China. El otro día el muy ublyudok de China envenenó mi comida cuando me invitó a cenar. No debí confiar en él. Era extraño que me invitase y conozco lo mucho que le gusta echar sustancias raras en la comida de los otros para ver sus reacciones ante el veneno. Pero no quedará sin venganza. Me disfrazaré de oso panda, me infiltraré en su casa y por la noche...

Debo dejarte, creo que Bielorrusia quiere ir a dar un paseo por el parque para dar de comer a los animales y no puedo dejarla ir sola, es demasiado confiada con el mundo. Confiaría de unos secuestradores o de un animal salvaje que puede herirla y no sabe luchar. Le diría a Ucrania que fuera con ella, pero a estas horas debe estar emborrachándose en algún bar.

Antes de irme debo _pedirte amablemente _que participes en una pelea a mi lado contra los dos cerdos capitalistas. No dudo que participarás, por fin podremos enseñarle el verdadero significado de no tener piedad y luchar (Y por fin podré partirle la cara de retrasado a Allen. Le haré un favor al mundo librándonos de él.)

Nikolai Braginsky, Российская Федерация

PD: Sabes lo poco que te gusta que te contradigan. En ese sentido nos parecemos y no hay nada que me guste más que torturar a los que no cumplen mis órdenes.

.

.

.

Otro 2p que cada uno se lo toma como le da la gana... Pero me parece que es más un sádico que cualquier otra cosa. La información la saqué de la wiki, tampoco es que me lo invente ^^

Ublyudok: Hijo de puta. Parte de razón tiene, por su culpa acabó en el hospital...

Como siempre, un review me haría muy feliz y es la forma de ayudarme, diciendo si algo debería ser de otra forma, dándome ideas para perfilar sus personalidades o para decir cuál les gustaría que fuese el siguiente ^^

Hasta la próxima semana ^^


	11. Capítulo especial de los 100 review

¡Hola a tod s! Este es el capítulo especial por los cien review ^^ (Soy tan feliz... son mis primeros cien review (Baila de felicidad)), espero que a todos les guste. No es una carta ni tampoco las reacciones de los países, sino lo que creo que sucedería si se enterasen del capítulo de las nyo. Es en forma de chat. Espero que no haya confusiones con quienes hablan, pero si lo hay avisadme ¿OK? ^^

Contestación a los review:

Tamy-chan: el más sádico es Rusia 2p, más que el otro... Pero ambos me darían miedo cabreados

Rox: Nunca vi Candy-candy, pero sí Heidi y es una muy buena comparación. En una pelea entre esos dos, ganaría Rusia, apostaría sin dudarlo.

.

.

.

(Ja) Bienvenidos todos al chat donde escribiremos la carta que mandaremos a nuestros contrarios para quejarnos de no producir un capítulo sobre lo que ellos llaman 2p y sí uno de las nyo. Realmente tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes que hacer semejante pérdida de tiempo, pero soy el único que sabe hacer un chat por lo que me he visto obligado a ser el administrador.

(USA) No es necesario que lo vuelvas a explicar. No somos retrasados (La mayor parte de nosotros)

(Ja)Hay que explicar el porqué del chat, quizás haya alguien que crea que sirve para otra cosa, como mandar los datos de la localización de una de tus bases secretas.

(USA) Eso fue un error. Intercambié sin querer los archivos.

(J)Como yo no cometo ese tipo de errores, soy el administrador y quien escribirá la carta al mismo tiempo que decidamos como continuar. La carta podría empezar así: Os mandamos esta carta para comentaros los contrariados que estamos por el capítulo de las nyotalia.

(USA) ¿Quién usa esa forma de escribir? Pareces un viejo. Empieza mejor con: Sois unos hijos de puta, les hacéis un capítulo a esas tías ¿Y no a nosotros? Pueden que estuviesen buenas, pero si son tías las que ven esa serie, nos preferirán a nosotros.

(Chi) No vamos a poner un lenguaje tan vulgar.

(In) No seas malos con las nyo, sweetie. Ellas no tienen ninguna culpa.

(It) Pero nosotros seguimos estando más buenos ¿Esas chicas nos han visto? Si nos viesen, no preferirían a los aburridos del otro mundo. Japón, ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos una serie así aquí?

(Ja) No me gusta el Yaoi. Fue mi contrario a quien se le ocurrió hacer una serie sobre ellos mismos.

(It) Una serie sobre mí.

(USA) La serie no es sobre ti.

(It) ¿Has visto el título?

(USA) ¿El título en el que te llaman inútil? Sí.

(It) Mejor eso que nada.

(Ja) El encabezamiento será el que elegí. Tu opinión, USA-chan, no me importa.

(USA) ¿Por qué me llamas chan? ¿Eso no es para chicas?

(Ja) Veo que no eres tan idiota como pensaba.

(It) Buen golpe.

(Ja)Siempre es un placer... ¿Cómo dicen en tu país, Estados Unidos? Trollearte. ¿Cómo debería continuar la carta?

(USA) Fuck you!

(In) No digas eso, sweetie. Quizás podríamos reunirnos todos para hacer un episodio sobre nosotros. Sería divertido.

(Al) No sería buena idea mezclar ambos mundos.

(Chi)Y no es porque no nos fiemos de ti o de tus "artes mágicas" o de que la forma de llegar al otro mundo solo sea tomando droga.

(In)Los polvitos solo los uso en la comida. Si consigo transportar las cartas que escribimos ¿Por qué no sería posible trasportarnos a nosotros mismos?

(Chi)Nadie va a viajar a otro mundo. Hay múltiples razones de por qué no es aconsejable.

(It) Pero si eso sucediese, acabaríamos matándolos. Sería divertido.

(In) No digas eso. Todos seríamos amigos. Les regalaría cupcakes para demostrar nuestra amistad.

(It) Mi idea es menos indolora, preferirán que les mate en un momento antes que estar días moribundos en un hospital.

(Al) Nadie va a matar a nadie. Acordaos de que prometimos no matarlos.

(USA) A mí me gusta la idea de Italia ¿Cuándo empezamos?

(Can) No dejaré que mates a mi contrario. Mata al tuyo si te da la gana.

(Rus) Apoyo al idiota capitalista. Si hacemos eso, estaría dispuesto a aguantaros durante el viaje, pero solo si conseguimos otro medio de transporte.

(Biel) Hermano, no digas eso. Todos debemos ser amigos.

(Rus) ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar? Tú no sales en ese capítulo. Y DEJA de pensar que todo el mundo es bueno.

(Biel) Letonia me dejó usar su chat, dijo que no querías participar. Que chico más agradable.

(USA) LALALA. ¡NO OIGO NADA DE LO QUE DICE MI HERMANO NO-ME-GUSTA-EL-BÉISBOL!

(Rus)Bielorrusia, no te acerques a ese chico. NUNCA.

(Can) Idiota, estamos escribiendo. NO puedes escucharme.

(Rom) Ni al mío. No puede morir siendo tan poco glamuroso. Tenemos que ir de tiendas juntos.

(Esp) Te he dicho que no te acerques a ese deslenguado. Y tampoco a mi contraparte.

(Rom) Pero yo quiero conocerlos...

(It) ¿Quién le ha dado el chat a mi hermano? No necesitamos consejos de moda. ESTE es un chat para las NACIONES que salieron en el capítulo.

(Rom) No digas cosas tan feas, fratellino. Sé que en el fondo quieres mi ayuda para elegir ropa. Y soy tu hermano mayor, debo vigilarte para que ese macho patatas no intente hacerte nada raro.

(It) No me llames fratellino o te mato. Y prefiero quemarme en el infierno antes que recibir tu ayuda.

(Al) Soy yo quien corre peligro con Luciano cerca.

(USA) JAJAJA Tu hermano te llama "fratellino". Pobre niñito. Con eso has perdido todo mi respeto.

(It) Yo nunca te lo tuve, gordito.

(USA) ¡NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡ES MI CONTRARIO QUIEN NOS DA MALA IMAGEN!

(Can) Nuestros hermanos son idiotas.

(Rom) Tampoco eso. Solo son... un poquito infantiles.

(Can) Si a eso le llamas ser infantiles... ¿Podemos continuar con la carta?

(In) No peleéis niños. Si os portáis bien, os daré algo de tarta después.

(It) Sigo prefiriendo quemarme en el infierno. Ahora más que antes.

(Can) No te metas con Inglaterra.

(USA) Eso, el único que puede soy yo.

(In) Gracias mis niños por defenderme. Mi sweetie, no digas cosas que no piensas.

(Fra) Canadá no es tu niño ¡Es el mío!

(Can) Ya empezamos otra discusión. Los dos fuisteis malos padres, superadlo.

(In) Son mis niños. Ambos hablan mi lengua.

(Fra) Canadá habla francés.

(In) Pues es de los dos.

(Fra) ¡Nunca! Eres una mala influencia para cualquier niño. No me extraña que USA haya salido así.

(USA) Vuelve a decir eso y te vuelo la cabeza, borracho de mierda.

(In) ¡Esa boca!

(USA) Soy mayor. No me puedes decir nada.

(It) Esto es más divertido que el cine.

(Rus) Da, pero empieza a parecer una reunión mundial. ¿Tú que piensas China?

(Chi) Esto de una carta es una tontería ¿Y quién le ha dado permiso al mocoso para dirigir todo esto?

(Ja) Alguien está celoso porque es a mí a quien han elegido para mandar la carta.

(Al) ¿No podéis dejar de discutir? Estoy intentando ver una cosa. ¿Habéis olvidado para qué creamos el chat? ¿Cómo va la carta Japón?

(Ja) Oh, perfectamente Alemania-san. Les encantará.

(It) Como sea porno lo que estás viendo te quemo el ordenador. Japón ¿Puedes piratearle el ordenador para saberlo?

(Ja) ¿Y que gano con eso?

(It) Si es verdad, la cara que pondrá cuando queme el ordenador.

(Al) Te odio.

(Ja) ¿Podré llevar una cámara?

(It) Yo también te quiero Luddy. ¿Dudabas que pudieras llevar la cámara?

(Ja) No. En unos momentos lo haré. Esperen.

(Pru) ¡ABANDONEN LA IDEA DE VIAJAR ENTRE MUNDOS O SUFRIRÁN LA IRA DE DIOS TODOPODEROSO! ¡ESE VIDEO DEBERÍA SER QUEMADO POR SACRILEGIO! ¡ESOS HEREJES SE ATREVIERON A BURLARSE DE NUESTRO SEÑOR! ¡MANDÉMOSLES UNA CARTA ADVIRTIÉNDOLES DE QUE LA IRA DE DIOS CAERÁ SOBRE SUS CABEZAS!

(Al) ¿Quién le metió en la cabeza que viajar entre mundos está en contra de la palabra de Dios?

(Esp) Francia.

(Fr) España.

(Pru) Hermano, ellos solo me avisaron como buenos creyentes que son del peligro de viajar entre mundos.

(Chi) Japón ¿Por qué le has permitido entrar?

(Ja) Su nyo era una de las que participaron en el capítulo.

(Pru) Vosotros, naciones paganas. Convertíos o sufriréis la ira de un humilde siervo de Dios.

(Chi) ¿No podéis calmarle? Dadle la comida de Inglaterra si hace falta.

(In) Lo dices porque le gustará tanto que olvidará el motivo por el pelea ¿Verdad?

(Chi) Claro que sí.

(Pru) ¡Tú, nación demoníaca que ayudó al otro demonio! ¡Olvida tu pecadora religión y es posible que Dios te perdone!

(Al) Ahora mismo voy a quitarle el ordenador.

(Ja) No es necesario Alemania-san. Puedo expulsarle del chat.

**Prusia ha sido expulsado**

(Chi) Diría gracias, pero todo es por tu culpa.

(USA) Eso es lo que sucede porque no soy yo quien es el administrador.

(Rus) Si tú fuese el administrador, este chat se hubiese ido hace tiempo a pique.

(USA) Nadie ha pedido tú opinión.

(Rus) Tampoco la tuya y sigues hablando, GORDITO.

(USA) Vuelve a llamarme gordito y te vuelo la cabeza, comunista de mierda.

(In) No amenaces a Rusia. Rusia no insultes a Allen.

(Rus) En cualquier lugar y momento. Solo dime cuando y donde e iré a enseñarte como luchan los hombres.

(It) Rusia, yo también tengo derecho de enseñarle a este imbécil lo que se merece.

(Al) No te metas Italia.

(Biel) Hermanito, no le digas esas cosas a nuestros amigos.

(Rus) No son nuestros amigos. Italia, el relleno de dulces es solo mío.

(Can) ¿Está mal que quiera que le partas la cabeza a mi hermano? Quizás así le arregles la idiotez.

(USA) Me alegra lo mucho que me quiere mi familia. Comunista, quedamos en pelear en cuanto nuestros contrarios estén listos. Esa batalla demostrará el triunfo de los Estados Unidos de América sobre tu débil país.

(Rus) O el triunfo de la madre Rusia sobre tu enferma civilización.

(Ja) No es necesario que cada cosa que penséis la mandéis. Sobre todo vuestras estúpidas opiniones. Si queréis partiros el cráneo no lo contéis por aquí. Van a pensar que sois idiotas.

(It) Pues que lo piensen. Me da igual. Con lo idiota que es mi contrario pensará que me he confundido al escribir.

(USA) tú eres igual que tu contrario. No te quejes.

(It) Tú estás más gordo que el tuyo.

(Rus) Y más idiota.

(In) Paremos esta pelea y continuemos con la carta ¿qué os parece?

(Fra) Acabemos ya y cada uno podrá hacer lo que antes estaba haciendo, como ver porno en caso de Alemania.

(Al) Yo no estaba viendo porno.

(USA) Yo sí lo estoy y no lo oculto.

(In) ¡ALLEN!

(USA) Se me había olvidado que estaba en el chat.

(In) Yo no te eduqué para que vieses ese tipo de cosas.

(USA) Tú no me educaste. Y estoy seguro que la mitad de vosotros tiene abierta una página de porno.

(It) Japón, ¿Cómo han salido los resultado? ¿Puedo ir ya a quemar el ordenador?

(Ja) Al final creo que será más divertido dejarte concomiéndote debido a las dudas.

(Al) Danke.

(It) Que te den por culo, Japón. Pero a ti si te voy a dar por culo Lutz. Sé que estabas viendo porno. Está noche te voy a dar varias razones de porqué verlo es perjudicial para tu salud. Mañana no podrás ni andar.

(Ja) No lo he hecho por ti, Alemania-san. Estoy cansado de todos vosotros. He perdido demasiado tiempo por vuestras tonterías. Pero ha salido algo bueno; mientras discutíais pirateé todos vuestros ordenadores y puedo abrir todos vuestros archivos confidenciales ¿Sabíais que China-san se mete en páginas de peluches?

(Chi) Eso no es verdad. El mocoso está mintiendo.

(Ja) ¿O que Rusia-san tiene un vídeo donde su hermana le viste de mujer?

(Rus) Ya me visteis en la broma de este año, no me importa. Y fue por mi hermana.

(Ja) El maquillaje te quedaba perfecto.

(Biel) Gracias, me costó mucho combinar los ojos rojos de mi hermanito. Además, se movía mucho.

(USA) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ESTO OS LO RECORDARÉ EN TODAS LAS REUNIONES! ¡NECESITO ESE VIDEO!

(Ja) No tanta prisa, USA-chan. Tienes tantas cosas incriminatorias en tu ordenador que no sé por dónde empezar.

(USA) No te atreverías.

(Ja) ¿Es una amenaza? Solo voy a escribir dos, el resto las mandaré por correo a todas las naciones ¿Cuál podría poner de ejemplo?

(In) Japón, no está bien lo que estás haciendo.

(Can) ¿A qué hora llegarán los correos?

(USA) Te voy a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo como digas algo...

(Ja) Podría mencionar el vídeo en el que sales bailando en calzoncillos una canción de Justin Bieber. Aunque en él salías con Inglaterra. No consigo entenderlo.

(USA) Inglaterra le echó algo a mis bebidas.

(In) No le eché nada, ese día al menos no.

(Rus) No sabes beber. Los estadounidenses no tenéis aguante, no pongas excusas tontas.

(Ja) ¿Y el encargo de todos esos peluches, videos y canciones de Dora la exploradora?

(USA) ¡Son para una puta broma al porkchop!

(Rus) ¿Quién es el que ha hecho el ridículo? No pensé que se sacaría algo tan bueno de este chat.

(It) tengo que hacer una captura de pantalla.

(USA) Os juro que os os voy a clavar mi bate en cada asquerosa parte de vuestro cuerpo hasta convertiros en una mancha de sangre, pero antes os haré tragaros vuestros propios estómagos y os cortaré los-

**Japón silencia a todas las naciones del chat a la vez**

(Ja) Darles el poder de escribir la carta desde su casa fue una mala idea ¿Por qué les haría caso? Pero les enviaré esta carta, así se les quitarán las ganas de molestarlos y no tendré que aguantar a nadie. Jodeos todos, al final por vuestra estupidez puedo quedarme en casa tranquilamente sabiendo que no vendrá nadie ni irá nadie.

.

.

.

En el periodo de tiempo se podrían encuadrar cuando todas las naciones han enviado ya sus cartas y ha pasado un tiempecito. Por si alguien se lo pregunta. Y Japón todo este tiempo solo quiso fastidiar a los otros y que le dejasen en paz.

Algunos mensajes se refieren a otros que salieron varios mensajes atrás para darle la sensación de un verdadero chat ^^

Ya sabéis, los review me hacen muy feliz ^^. Además me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.

Hasta luego ^^


	12. China

¡Hola a tod s! Espero que les gustase el especial del otro días ^^ Y esta semana tocó... China, aru!

Contestación a los review:

-Rox: Creo que hasta 2pPrusia las asustaría... Nadie puede estar tanto tiempo rezando como él... Aunque si se unieran... Menos mal que tenemos a Alemania, Francia y España para controlarle...

-Kaubeli: XDDD La tortura psicológica. Son una familia algo disfuncional... ¿Pero que familia no lo es en Hetalia?

-Kaubeli 2: Al menos no se intentan matar entre ellos... Tengo la sensación de que la mayor parte de las relaciones de familia en Hetalia acaban en intentos de asesinato ;P

.

.

.

Estimado China o Yao Wang:

Seguramente te estás preguntando quien soy al leer el remitente. En pocas palabras, soy tu otra personalidad. No, no tienes ningún trastorno de personalidad múltiple ni nada parecido. Soy de otro mundo, es posible que de otro universo. No preguntes de dónde porque ni yo mismo estoy muy seguro de la respuesta.

Te voy a decir todas las cosas a la cara; alguien debe hacerlo y tienes cinco mil años, ya eres mayor para aceptarlo:

-Todos tienen razón, pareces una chica. La primera vez que te vi, pensé que se habían confundido de universo y estaba viendo el de nuestras contrapartes femeninas, pero tú eras el chico. Que hasta yo me confunda no es normal. Tenemos cinco mil años, pero te confunden con una chica adolescente. Eso tiene que cambiar. De raíz. Por cualquier método. Cambia de atuendo, córtate el pelo... Cualquier cosa. Odio oír a todos esos niñatos burlándose de tu aspecto.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por todos los mocosos. Ninguno te quiere y todos son unos desagradecidos (Cada uno es peor que el anterior). Acéptalo. No merecen que te preocupes por ellos.

-Te recomiendo esconder todos tus peluches (Si es al lado de un dragón mejor) para evitar burlas de esos inmaduros. Tampoco te acerques a los pandas. Son peligrosos. Esas cosas te pueden arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco (No les tengo miedo si eso es lo que estás pensando. Solo pienso por mi seguridad). No entiendo tu fascinación por ellos (Ni tu manía de decir "aru". Es un estereotipo del país del mocoso japonés).

-Y por último, un consejo. Si alguien te molesta, pongamos por ejemplo a Rusia, envenénale la comida. Es divertido ver sus reacciones ante el veneno (No soy Inglaterra, ese drogata se come su comida envenenada. Todavía no creo que estemos confiando en que lleguen estas cartas enteras.). Y lo mejor de todo, de esa forma te dejarán en paz. Es verdad que a veces tienen reacciones más serias de lo esperado y tengo que llevarlos al hospital (No quiero problemas por matar a alguna nación), pero al menos Rusia aprendió la lección y no volverá a molestar.

Tras esta pequeña charla hablemos ahora de lo importante: Negocios. He observado tu mundo detenidamente (Está menos derruido y destruido que el nuestro) y estaría interesado en construir algunas de mis casas de campo en tu mundo. Hay que ampliar los horizontes y este mundo se me está quedando pequeño. Por supuesto, tu ayuda sería pagada con una retribución.

Otra idea interesante (Y más satisfactoria económicamente para ambos) sería la unión de parte de nuestras industrias para la creación masiva de objetos en serie de inventos o creaciones de otras partes del mundo (No escuches al mocoso cuando dicen que son de mala calidad. Todo se tiene que romper algún día).

Espero que reflexiones sobre ambas ideas. Dentro de unos meses enviaré más información sobre ambos proyectos.

Se despide

Wang Yang, República China.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Tengo que agradecer a Sei-LaRouss que dijo que a China 2p odia (cofcofmiedocofcof) los pandas. No pude sacármelo de la cabeza XDDD

Y algo importante: Solo quedan cuatro cartas para acabar esta ronda (Eso no significa que cambie nada. Las otras cartas las habrá, pero es que si hago al final las reacciones no sé cuanto tardarían porque es posible que hubiese algún 2p más...) y tienen que seguir este orden: primero la de Hungría (Para hacer luego la de Austria) o la de Grecia para hacer después la de Japón. Es que dependen de las otras, por eso el orden ^^

Como siempre, espero sus maravillosos review. Y cualquier duda, sugerencia o vuestra opinión podéis decirla ^^

Chao ^^


	13. hungría

¡Hola a todos! Después de una semana, aquí llega la siguiente nación... ¡Hungría! Espero que les guste a todos ^^

Contestación a los review:

-Rox: A todos nos gustan los pandas, pero ya sabemos que los 2p son como son - -U En este capi ya verás lo que sucede con Hungría ;)

Sulcar: Fanfiction no deja poner otros link... ¡Ni que fuera a quitarle crientela! Duda, ¿te refieres a tumblr en general o a una página en particular? Si es la segunda, no me deja verlo. - -U

.

.

.

Querida Elizabeth:

¿Puedo llamarte Eli? Suena mejor y es más familiar. Tú si quieres puedes ponerme un apodo. Casi se me olvida presentarme, soy Erzsebet Hérderváry.

No es casualidad que nos apellidemos igual. Soy tu otra Yo, pero de otro. Sí, como los de los mangas que te gustan tanto, solo que esto es real. Una vez presentada, espero que podamos llevarnos realmente bien. Roland dice que es una pérdida de tiempo que intente convencerte de ser mi amiga; pero estoy segura de que lo dice porque sabe que lo serás sin dudarlo.

Me gustaría aconsejarte que deberías ser algo más femenina. Somos chicas y debemos parecerlo; que estemos rodeadas de chicos no significa que seamos uno. Deja de llevar uniformes y usa más vestidos; no te harán daño y te harán parecer más guapa. Algo más arreglada y todos los chicos se fijarán en ti; serás la envidia de las otras chicas en las reuniones.

Si no sabes cómo, dímelo y puedo ir un día para enseñarte todo lo que hay que saber, hasta maquillarse. Te aseguro que no es muy difícil, en unas horas aprenderás lo básico. También sería bueno para tu imagen que dejaras de lanzar sartenes a la cabeza de los demás, sobre todo de Prusia ¿No ves lo bueno que es? Nunca molesta a los demás, siempre les ayuda, incluso dice que salvará a nuestras almas y enseñará el verdadero camino a todos los infieles (No entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir con eso, pero siendo él será algo bueno.), es tan... tan... ¿Le has visto? ¡Es el chico más guapo que he visto nunca! Es apuesto; elegante; inteligente; agradable; tímido, pero a la vez fuerte; valiente; varonil; (...). Es una lástima que siempre me rechace diciendo que no debe caer en el pecado o algo así. Y también es muy ordenado, amable, cariñoso con los animales... ¿Te he dicho lo guapo que es? ¿Y lo mucho que se preocupa por nosotros? No es como si estuviera obsesionada con él. Esconderse en su armario solo fue una broma. Solo eso. Pero esta carta no es para hablar de mí, sino de ti.

Mientras te vigilaba para saber cómo eras, noté que pasabas mucho tiempo en el ordenador, dibujando, leyendo, hablando con Japón y las otras naciones mujeres... Después de varias horas, descubrí la razón. Me encantaría entender esa extraña obsesión por ver; hablar; disfrazarse; fotografiar; grabar; observar de lejos con prismáticos, detrás de un sillón, mesa u otro objeto lo suficientemente grande para ocultarte; dibujar; leer o escribir sobre personas homosexuales. ¿No crees que las otras naciones se asustarían si supiesen que tienes cámaras escondidas en varios lugares como la sala de reuniones, el comedor, el baño, el armario de mantenimiento o cualquier sitio donde se te permita? O simplemente asustarse por lo mucho que los acechas. No creo que sea sano (Puede que yo tenga una en el sótano de Gilen. Pero es para asegurarme de que no le sucede nada malo. Su hermano solo hace caso a Italia y a veces a Japón cuando se meten en algún problema. Alguien se tiene que preocupar por él tanto como él lo hace por los demás). Imitando a Gilen, me comportaré como una buena persona y te ayudaré a superarlo. En unos meses se te habrá quitado esa manía por observar a las demás naciones y nos estamos riendo cuando lo recordemos. También podríamos ayudar a Japón, creo que también necesita algo de ayuda por el tiempo que pasas en el ordenador, las juntas o el teléfono hablando de "Yaoi".

Un beso y un abrazo

Erzsebet Hérderváry

PD: Convenceré a las otras naciones para que nos permitan viajar a tu mundo. Dentro de poco nos veremos. Cuídate mucho.

.

.

.

Siendo sincera, no me gustaba como era la 2p que leí en las otras páginas; prefiero que odie el yaoi... Se lleva más o menos bien con 2pAustria y ya habéis visto cómo se comporta con Prusia (Y se queja de obsesión a Eli).

El (...) significa que falta un trozo que vienen a ser los más de 100 adjetivos con los que describe a Gilen.

Como siempre, aprecio todo review que manden ^^ me sirve para saber su opinión, ideas, fallos o el comportamiento de una u otra nación 2p

Hasta la próxima semana ^^


End file.
